


punishment and Pleasure

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen smut Bible [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainiac5 mentioned, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lena Luthor Mentioned - Freeform, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly gives Alex a vigorous lesson on the nature of Punishment after Alex recklessly endangers herself and causes Kelly to worry.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen smut Bible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. The nature of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Technical this would take place much later in Shadow Hand series, like after 'trigger warning ' which is coming after Shadow Games.
> 
> This is mostly smut. 
> 
> I will likely be editing this somewhat soon in order to get it exactly right so there may be small changes in the future.

Punishment and Pleasures

Chapter one: The nature of punishment 

(Dansen)

Authors' note: This is smut. There's also a weirdly complicated emotional thread running throughout the story. Do not read if you're under 18. 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

**(Alex)**

Kelly was mad. Okay Alex was pretty sure that her girlfriend was pissed off. It was more from worry that anything else though and Alex really couldn't blame her. Technically Alex had broken her promise to be careful and not use the new device Lena had designed to generate an electrical field until it was fully tested. Plus side, she had defeated the alien before it could eat those kids. Minus side, she misjudged the voltage and almost accidentally electrocuted herself in the process.

Now here Alex sat on the bed, fresh from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy red towel with Kelly pacing in front of her and chastising her. Truthfully she should feel told off, but something about Kelly in her little black robe, pacing and gesturing, and the intensity in her eyes, was extremely hot.

"Alex, you can't just go around using untested technology and not even being careful. You promised-" Kelly wasn't even yelling but Alex got the hint.

Alex put on her best patented pout. "Kelly-" She stood up, moving towards her girlfriend, trying to look as chastised as she possibly could. "I'm sorry. It was an emergency. "

Kelly did not seem to be buying that. " You didn't even wait for any back up."

"Kelly-" 

Kelly was still radiating frustration and it made Alex' skin tingle, like the air was charged with some kind of unseen energy.

"Alex…"

"How can I make it up to you?" She leans in to kiss Kelly, meaning for it to be Something soft and contrite. Kelly evidently wants something different though as she kisses Alex back, intensely, a bit rough; almost a hint of possessiveness in her kiss. Kelly pulls Alex closer and Alex finds herself lost in the kiss as those distracting thoughts about how sexy Kelly looks in...in just her little black robe and underwear…

Kelly pulled back. " You wanna make it up to me? " There's an edge to her voice that Alex can't quite place. She's looking at her with a look, she doesn't think she's ever seen before, as if she's making up her mind about something. 

"I- yes. Anything." 

Kelly put her hand on Alex' shoulder and stepped forward. Alex followed the motion as Kelly walked her backwards a few steps to the bed.

"Anything?" Kelly asked and she gave a gentle push so Alex fell back to sit on the bed.

Alex nodded her head, feeling that anticipation rising in her veins. Kellys' eyes held that look she got sometimes where she flipped Alex world right round.

"And what if I said, you deserve to be punished?" Kelly asked.

Alex brain paused then as she fully took stock of the lavender scent hoovering in the air, the black silk scarf on the nightstand under a bottle or oil and the dimness of the light in the room.

_OH_

Kelly was definitely mad and worried but also horny. Bingo. Near death experiences can have that effect sometimes. 

"Maybe...I deserve to be punished." Alex says. It's not as if they haven't done this before after all.

"You deserve a spanking. " Kelly tells her. Kelly leans closer, gently pushing Alex to lie back and scoot up on the bed before Kelly herself crawls onto the bed.

"Yes." Alex' voiced her consent, the idea already appealing and exciting her brain in ways she still doesn't fully understand. 

"Yes what?" Kelly asked. It's both a question and a command to be explicit. Kelly had a tendency to like and relish explicit consent. Alex knew the very act of getting Alex to voice her desire without hesitation was a turn on in these little power plays between them, for Kelly. She can already detect a minut shakiness from Kelly like she's holding herself back and waiting.

"Yes, to punish me. Spank me. I- I like to be punished." She breathes out the words in a rush and it feels like surrender. 

Kellys hand reaches down, pulling on the knot in the towel Alex was wrapped in, and taking it apart, leaving Alex laying there naked. Kelly leans in to kiss her then. It's much slower and delicate this time. It's like she's trying not to break Alex, or at least not yet. 

"Behave for me, and we'll get to your reward after you're done being punished." Kelly tells her as she moves to kiss along Alex' neck, working down towards her breast. 

"Kelly…"

Kellys' left hand is on Alex' thigh, moving between her legs, and teasing her cunt, already finding Alex wet and excited. Alex can't really help but be aroused by the thought of Kelly taking her. Her body practically overflows with desire at the thought.

"No begging, no whining...no disobedience. " Kelly tells her as she pulls back from where her lips have been teasing over Alex' nipple. She's waiting. "Color?"

Alex looks into Kellys' eyes searching for a moment. Her girlfriends' normal pool of warm chocolate brown is now pitch black, burning with both arousal and something else. She likes it.

"Green."

"Good. Roll over and get on your hands and knees." Kelly tells her as she pulls her hand away from Alex' warm, wet center. Alex suppresses her groan of frustration.

Alex moves quickly to roll herself over and prop up on her hands and knees.

"Hands out at the headboard." Kelly tells her. Kelly reaches over to the night stan grabbing the black silk scarf. She moves to the top of the bed and tied Alex' hands; looping the scarf around the headboard bottom and Alex' hands and pulling. It's a bit tighter than Alex expected but not in a way that actually hurts per say. She could technically escape if she pulled hard enough or pressed on the loop in the knot, as Kelly tended to tie knots like that when they played like this.

"Color?" Kelly asked again. 

"Definitely green. " 

This is exciting. She liked this kind of intensity from Kelly. She felt like some more was coming though. This was almost too easy. Kelly moved back down the bed, so she was behind Alex. Her hand rested almost soothingly on Alex ass. Every inch of Alex skin was hungry for sensation.

"Alex. Do you know why you're being punished?" Kelly asked her. That unplaceable edge was back in her voice.

. . . .

**(Kelly)**

Kelly waited, watching Alex and preparing to see what she would say. Truth be told, Kelly didn't want to hurt Alex, or rather she didn't wanna hurt her in ways Alex wouldn't enjoy. She was burning with frustration and stress though. The outright terror that had flooded her body, when that electrical surge noise went over the intercom from Alex suit, then the few moments of quiet...she had actually screamed. She owed Brainy and Lena an apology too for that but that thought was far from her mind at the moment. 

When Alex had finally responded over the intercoms, she had breathed an immeasurable sigh of relief. She had spent the past few hours practically vibrating out of her skin, with this combination of needing to touch Alex, love her and reassure them both that Alex was okay. That had been mixed and twisted up in an overwhelming need to yell. She didn't like yelling. In fact she actively controlled her volume to make sure she doesn't start to yell. Doing so just pulls all that unreleased energy back into her body. 

While Alex had showered, her mind had quickly formulated a _lesson plan_ for Alex. They probably could of spent the night talking this through. Loss and near loss was a delicate and touchy subject for Kelly though and a large part of her wanted to just drown the subject in touch. Touching was communicating. Touching was reassurance. She needed Alex to understand that and know what she did wrong though. She needed complete surrender. Nothing else would satisfy her mind. Maybe that was a little crazy…

"I broke my promise to be careful." Alex breathed out the admission. 

"You did" Kelly responded as her hand rubbed Alex back and ass, coming down between her legs. She was almost languidly teasing Alex then.

"Kelly…" Alex is almost whimpering, moving, shifting and trying to get Kelly to touch her more firmly.

"No whining. You're being punished, remember?" Kellys' voice is as steady as she can get it to be. " You're gonna count. If you lose track or stop, I'm not gonna let you cum. Do you understand?" Kelly asked, then she waited for Alex' consent to the rules.

"Yes. Yes. " Alex blurted out.

Kelly had noted that Alex probably enjoyed being dominated more than Alex herself even consciously realized. The line between pleasure and pain was a seductive place and she needed to make sure she didn't have Alex' lesson for today, getting lost in the haze, she was sure she was leading them into. Steady…

Kelly pressed two fingers into Alex cunt, slow, teasing Steady, wanting to work her up to a crescendo but only at Kellys' pace. "You promised you'd wait for help." Kelly said. Her right hand came down hard, spanking Alex ass and drawing a gasp from Alex lips. "Color?" Kelly asked, just to make sure.

Alex was panting and seemed both surprised and completely unshocked. "Green." She breathed out.

"Good. Now count."

"One."

Kellys' hand came down again, spanking Alex, and it was probably a little harder this time.

"Two. "

And again, and again, and again and again… Kellys' mind was in a storm, like her body was reliving the fear and relief that had flooded her earlier. She felt a bit wild and spinning. Part of her wanted to just keep spanking Alex, hearing her gasp and count until it suited Kelly to stop. She wanted Alex to remember this lesson. The intoxicating power of punishing Alex, holding her on the edge as her fingers fucked her girlfriend slowly, was doing the work of taming Kellys' inner demons right now. It was a duplicitous thing; the desire to both drown Alex in pleasure and dominate her in a way she wouldn't forget. Truth be told it was arousing on a level, she didn't normally get to.

"Thirteen." Alex' voice panted out. She sounded rather far away to Kellys' ears. 

Kelly realized then, how long she'd been going as her senses were pulled back into focus.

"Color?" She asked. Alex was shaking a little and god was she wet, unconsciously moving, seeking the pressures and stimulation of Kelly fingers, giving all the signs that she wanted Kelly to fuck her with purpose.

"Please…" Alex moaned out, nearly sounding like she was begging.

"Alex? Kelly paused. "Color?"

"Gre- green." Alex finally breathed out.

Kelly took a minute to collect herself. "Alex, do you know why you're being punished?" Kellys' voice was almost soothing as she asked this. There was silence then or nearly quiet. The wet noise of her fingers inside her girlfriend and Alex breathing, still cut through the quiet of the room. It's the same question she asked earlier and also not the same question. She's looking for something specific in Alex' reply.

"I- I- I hurt you. I scared you...didn't I?" Alex asked, though it less like a question and sounds more like Alex is voicing an epiphany. 

Kellys' hand rubbed soothing circles on Alex' ass, trying to help ground Alex as she worked to find the words. Kelly just waits. Kelly so wants to reward her, but she has to finish her punishment first. "What else?"

"I- should of respected what we agreed on."

"Good. You're so close." Kelly tells her. They're so close to where they need to get.

SMACK.

Her hand came down, spanking Alex again.

"Fourteen. "Alex counted 

Kelly could feel how close Alex was now. Alex' body was subconsciously squeezing, fluttering around Kellys' finger and only willingness to obey Kellys' rules seemed to hold her back.

"Say it" Kelly felt demanding, even downright possessive. She wanted something specific from Alex. She needed it.

"Punish me. God I promise I won't hurt you like that again."

Bingo. That was what she wanted. She felt this release flooding her mind, like Alex had finally understood what she needed from her.

SMACK!

She spanked her again, just to drive the lesson home. 

"God please!!" Alex was begging now. She was much less casual than she had been earlier. That was exactly what Kelly wanted; attention, understanding, pleasure and pain all rolled together. She curled her finger, pressing into Alex G-spot, driving her hard to the edge. "Not without my permission. " She reminded Alex. " I screamed when I thought you were hurt you know. She continued fucking Alex slowly, wanting to drag out both the punishment and the pleasure.

"I'm so sorry. I- I shouldn't be so reckless. " Alex admitted. Her voice was breathless

"Good." Kelly responded. " Do you want me to let you come?" Kelly asked. She wanted to see how Alex would react.

"Kelly…"

"I know." Kelly paused for a few moments. "Alex...cum for me. I want you to. Just let go now."

It was like a dam bursting. Alex screams to let go of everything she had been holding. She was shaking, her cunt gripping Kellys' fingers tight as she came, soaking Kellys' fingers with her release as her body wrung itself out. It feels nearly endless. Kelly slowly guides Alex down, letting the after shock ripple through her girlfriends' body before pulling out. Kelly moves around and presses on the loop on the knot she tied in the scarf, releasing Alex. She guides Alex to rest on her side.

"I'm- I'm reckless because I'm scared of being weak...I wanted to do it myself to prove I could. I'm-" Alex is rambling. She sounds far away like she's just running through an epiphany and monologing a stream of Conciousness.

"I know." Kelly tells her, as she leans down to kiss Alex. 

"Uhmm...am I still being punished later?" Alex asked as she rolled over to lay flat on the bed. Kelly moved with her so she was straddling Alex' waist.

"The nature of punishment is a tricky thing. Sometimes it's surprisingly rewarding when you just let go and trust." Kelly told her.

Alex was watching Kelly with an implacable look as she sat up, with Kelly still in her lap. She pulls on the tied of the little silky black robe, that Kelly was still wearing, and works it off her body slowly. Kelly goes with it, liking this development. She finds herself in just her lacy black underwear. 

Alex waist no time in kissing along her neck and biting a little, giving Kelly that little spark of pleasure pain she enjoys. 

"Let me worship you. Let me take care of you now." Alex' voice is sinfully seductive and soft. 

Kelly couldn't say no to that. Touch is their communication style and God does she want them to _communicate_ more right now, now that Alex punishment has cleansed most of the lingering Anger.

Alex' hand pulls a bit at the waistband of Kellys underwear though she is careful not to rip them as she works to take them off of Kelly, to leave her equally as naked as Alex herself is.

. . . .

**(Alex)**

The air tasted like surrender and sex and lavender. What she wanted to taste more than anything though was the sweet nectar of Kellys' body. Her own release had both drained her bravado and reinvigorated that side of her that understood exactly what Kelly needed. It was like she had been grounded, stabilized and sent to cloud nine all at once. 

She had momentarily felt herself getting hazy during her spanking as she walked that razor edge of pain pleasure and only the instruction to count for Kelly had kept her focused here. Truth be told, Kelly could have kept going and Alex would have let her.

"Alex…" Kelly breathed out her name. The dominant energy her girlfriend had been radiating before, had drained away, replaced by this softness, warmth and need that Alex wasn't sure Kelly herself had been aware of. 

"I got you." She assures Kelly

. . . .

**_To be continued in chapter two- The nature of pleasure_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The nature of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, coming down from the illuminating high of her earlier spanking, gives Kelly a pleasure reward and apology all rolled into one

Punishment and Pleasures 2

Chapter: The nature of Pleasure

( Dansen)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

**(Alex)**

If there is one thing Alex knows about Kelly, it's that Kelly has two different modes when it comes to sex. It's either powerful but soft and intense as she teases Alex to the edge and leads them both headlong into an orgasmic free fall; or it pliate soft and needy as she follows Alex lead, overcome with the need to be taken and fucked into relief. After an incredible dose of the first side, they were definitely into side 2 now.

Kellys' soft warm body was so responsive to her touch as she straddle Alex as they sat on the bed now, gloriously naked and moaning softly as Alex kissed and nipped along her neck, wanting to take this slow and extend Kellys' pleasure.

"Tell me what you want…" Alex whispered, though she knew what Kelly wanted. The intensity and weight of the lustful energy in the air that had burned through Kellys' earlier stress, made that clear. She still wanted to hear Kelly vocalize her desires.

Her hands caressed Kellys' back,drinking in the warmth of her girlfriends' body as she continued to kiss down Kellys neck and toward her breast, while waiting for a response.

Kellys' hands are in Alex' hair pulling her close, fingers running through Alex' hair and it's communication of its own. "Alex god...please…" Kellys' voice is low and full of want and Alex finds herself intoxicated by it. There's possibly nothing Sexier than a beautiful woman moaning your name, full of desire and want. Alex continues her slow tease, wanting to work Kelly up, wanting this to be a swirling mix of apology and reward for her lover.

"Alex….fuck!" Kelly exclaims as Alex tongue stroke across her perked nipples that have been begging to be touched. 

It crosses Alex' mind that Kelly hadn't fully realized how worked up and sensitive her own body had gotten while she was punishing Alex with that deliciously painful but inviting spanking earlier. Her wandering hands moved down as she continued her trail to work Kellys' body over. Truth be told, her brain was bouncing over many different options. 

Part of her wanted to lay Kelly out and ravish her. Another louder part wanted to guide her angel to a crashing finish, riding Alex' face so she could feel and taste the measure of Kellys' ecstacy; that part was currently consuming her thoughts as her talented fingers pitch as Kellys' nipples giving her girlfriend that spark of pleasure pain that she knew Kelly enjoy. The gasp and moans Kelly breathed out and the way she arched her body closer, wanting more, told Alex she was on the right track.

. . . .

**(Kelly)**

_ Yes more!! Gods!!  _ Kellys brain was practically shouting at her but her body was tingling and hungry for touch. She was feeling so floaty at the sensation of Alex tongue on her breast, that she couldn't quite get that thought out. Every inch of her skin is lit up with want, and the feeling of Alex' soft silky short hair between her fingers is a beautiful contrast to the symphony of sensations she is experiencing. Without thought really she finds herself grinding, moving against Alex craving to be touched more.

Some part of her is almost scared by how turned on and wet she is from punishing Alex earlier. Not that she's not used to dominating the flow of their play from time to time. But the energy that had raced through her body earlier and the thrill she got at Alex surrender give her momentary questions about her own feeling, that she simply can process anymore, with her girlfriend busy pressing her closer and closer to ecstacy.

Alex fingers reach her cunt, pressing in two fingers to test the measure of her arousal as she continues kissing and kissing over the valley between Kellys' breast. Kelly finds herself grinding down unconsciously trying to gain more friction, wanting Alex to touch her more firmly and wanting to be teased endlessly. Kellys not even sure she wants to cum; but She wants Alex to touch her and never stop right now.

"So wet…" Alex whispered as she pulled away from Kellys' breast, bringing her fingers up to lick Kellys' juice from them before offering Kelly herself a taste. 

Kelly sucked her own essence from Alex' fingers, moaning as her brain went into a tale spin as her senses flash with something she couldn't quite name. Alex leaned forward to kiss her. The softness of the kiss gave a moment of pause in the whirlwind they found themselves in before Alex was laying back carefully taking Kelly along with her. They continued Kissing as Kelly found herself on top of Alex now, though it very much felt like she was still following where Alex wanted to take her. 

"Just let me take care of you.." Alex' voice is full of promises and Kelly wants whatever Alex is about to give her.

She can't even vocalize her thoughts then. All she wants is Alex and anything and everything. Alex hand one her thighs are warm and relaxing reminders of how much she trust in Alex always. 

"I just wanna taste you. Let me...reward you...please…"

She couldn't resist even if she wanted to. Alex pulls her closer to straddle her face and Kelly finds her hands gripping the headboard as Alex kisses the inside of her thigh still teasing her, drawing out every last drop of sensation and pleasure as she works her way to Kellys wet cunt.

The first touch of Alex tongue licking over every inch of her center is mind blowing and it's everything she can do to resist the desire to cum hard all over her girlfriends' face right then. Her moan is low and sounds borderline pornographic to her ears even as her body burns with desire for a firmer touch. Alex tongue teases at her clit and God, she is pressing hard against the razor edge. Her leg practically trembling as she threads a line, knowing the intensity of her building orgasm will be explosive.

The press of Alex finger pressing at her ass, not dipping inside but just teasing as Kelly found herself, grinding down on Alex' talented tongue, was almost too much. Her brain was rocketing between desire and decency and warring with itself, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted more or just wanted to free fall into pleasure right then.

"Yes...yes…" Kelly rambled out the words, voicing her consent and desires as Alex pressed one finger, just a bit inside her ass, just a bit , and the pressure of Alex lips lavishing her clit pushed her headlong over the edge.

It was like fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes as her body shook with the tornado of pleasure that started in her cunt, spreading to every inch of her body as he felt herself freefalling as her pleasure gushed all over Alex' face. It felt endless.

Alex followed the pace and rhythm Kellys' body set as she guides her through the aftershock of pleasure that radiates through her body. Finally as her body relaxed and the chemical bath of pleasure that had soaked her brain subsided, Alex guided Kelly down, carefully turning to lay her on her side.

Kelly looked at her girlfriends' face. Alex' mouth and chin were still wet with the evidence of Kellys' pleasure as Alex leaned in to kiss her softly. 

"Wow." Kelly breathed out as she tasted her essence on Alex' lips. The taste of herself and the feel of Alex' hands was almost enough to make her want to repeat the experience. 

. . . .

Thanks for reading. Leave Kudos, comments or questions or constructive Criticism. 

To be Continued in chapter 3:  **_The nature of communication_ **

  
  
  
  



	3. The nature of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post sex bathtub talk

Kelly sighed softly as she leaned back again Alex. The warm temperature of the bath water and the strawberry cinnamon scent from the bubble bath Alex had added, enveloped her senses.

"We are using some much water tonight." Alex joked.

"Squeeky clean." 

Alex rubbed the lufa over Kelly's wet naked skin, washing her languidly as they relaxed in the tub. It was just what Kelly needed to get a moment to think quietly. 

"Alex…"

" Are you gonna ask me if I'm okay again?" 

Kelly chuckled then paused. "I zoned out spanking you. I- I should of-"

"I noticed." Alex admitted. " I enjoyed it." Alex quipped as she continued washing Kelly and Kissed her shoulder, guiding her to sit forward a little so Alex could wash her back.

"Alex…"

"Babe. I- I needed…you gave me exactly what I needed. I've been- "

"Reckless."

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed. "Ever since I almost let Vector 7 kill Kara, I've been-"

"Alex, that wasn't your fault. " Kelly sat back, letting Alex pull her in and hold her close. "You know getting yourself hurt isn't gonna change the past. And this has been going on for a while."

"I don't wanna be helpless."

Kelly looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. " You're...You're not helpless. You don't have to prove how brave you are to me or anyone else."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I know its a sore subject-"

Kelly paused then. Losing her fiance Tala had left a gapping ache in her soul that still admittedly hurt when it was pressed on. That was not a secret. "Alex...it's okay. I-"

"It's not okay. You don't have to pretend it was." Alex told her, validating Kellys feelings. "This past year has been hellish for you babe. I'm- I love you." Alex left everything about Hasani and Kelly's near death experience and the shooting hanging unspoken in the air around them. It was really all too much.

"I love you too."

"Thank you." Alex told her.

Kelly laughed a little as she grabbed the lufa and started washing Alex' legs. "Are you thanking me for spanking you?"

"No. Well yes, you're- even when you were punishing me, I felt so safe and like it was exactly what my mind needed. You always seem to know."

"Alex, I-when I… Tala was reckless too. She was- she didn't back down from danger. And I'm still- still scared cause you- I love you so much. I could lose you just like- and I almost have, and you almost lost me and-" For a moment Kelly felt the stinging of tears on her eyes as she inadvertently stirred up old memories. 

"Kelly…" Alex whispered her name, kissing the side of her neck and soothing her, wanting to keep her relaxed as they talked. "I'm never gonna leave you." Her lips pressed against Kelly skin again. "You don't have to be strong and hold it in all the time. " Alex whispered. 

They had been sitting there soaking in the tub and relaxing for a while and Alex' hands wondered across Kelly's body as she washed her gently, like she might break at any moment. 

"We can't stay in here all day." Kelly told Alex, not really moving right then.

"We could."

Kelly laughed a little at that, definitely tempted by the idea.

Kelly stood up, letting the water run off her body. Alex gazed up at her like she was some ethereal water nymph from. She reached down to help Alex up. "Take me to be then love." 

"Oh...round three, Ms Olsen?"

"Soothing massage and cuddling. "

Alex looked her over. " Oh most definitely." 

Kelly stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel as Alex followed suit. Her lover pulled her in for a hug from behind. As they readied themselves for bed, Kelly thought about how all of this too was just the nature of their communication.

FIN

  
  



End file.
